


The Rollercoaster of Life

by thilia



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Roller Coasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/thilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Nick touching each other on a rollercoaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rollercoaster of Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is clearly based on the question Harry was asked in that recent interview in the bathroom. It begged to be written. :D
> 
> Also, written for the prompt 'vehicular' for my 1directionelite kink bingo table.

Ever since he'd become friends with Harry Styles, Nick felt like he was reliving his teenage years. Sometimes, he knew he was way too old to act the way he did when he was with Harry, but at the same time, the boy's presence made him feel young and adventurous. And there was nothing wrong with feeling young, was there? 

It was good for him. He had to admit that occasionally, he was exhausted after spending a day with Harry, but he realized that in general, it made him feel a lot better than he had for a long while. 

Besides, being with Harry was _fun_. It just was. Maybe that was one of the reasons why he'd become so obsessed with his new young friend.

Today, they were at a theme park. A bloody _theme park._ Nick was definitely too old for this shit, but as usual, Harry was making it a unique and amazing experience. They tried different rides, ate unhealthy food, laughed at people and just life in general. It was great!

In the late afternoon, they made their way to the park's most famous – and feared – rollercoaster. When Nick looked at it, he gulped audibly. It looked terrifying, and while Harry had dragged him onto a few quite dangerous-looking rides, this one was by far the worst. 

But since he didn't want Harry to make fun of him and call him an old man or whatever creative insult the other boy could come up with, he decided to give it a go. The worst thing that could happen was death, right? He was semi-okay with that; at least he would be with a good friend, if it happened.

Harry grinned. "Scared?"

"Ha," Nick huffed, raising an eyebrow. "I've seen worse. Looks like a piece of cake, that one."

Harry grinned knowingly, and Nick narrowed his eyes. "Don't look smug, it doesn't suit you," he informed him. "And if you think it's not a big deal, then…"

He trailed off, thought for a moment, and smiled slowly. 

Harry eyed him suspiciously. "Oh no. What?"

Nick grinned and slid his hands into his pockets. "I dare you to touch yourself while we're on that rollercoaster. If it's not a big deal, then that shouldn't be a problem, right?"

Harry's already big eyes widened a little more and he snorted. "You're kidding."

Nick raised a brow, and Harry's face fell. "You're not kidding. Nick!"

Nick grinned. "Hey – it's a dare. You don't have to do it. But if you don't, it just means that you're just as scared as I am and that that rollercoaster over there is actually terrifying."

"But it's not," Harry whined. "I won't take my cock out in public – seriously, Grimmy."

Nick just smiled. "Someone's scared," he said in a sing-song voice, and Harry rolled his eyes. 

"Wow, you're actually five. And yes, someone's scared. _You_ are. Now don't be a baby and come on." He grabbed Nick's sleeve and tugged him past the line – they had VIP passes, of course. While they were waiting for the next car to arrive, Nick didn't feel like laughing anymore because whether or not he actually got Harry to wank on the rollercoaster, he was going to have to live through it either way.

He closed his eyes as he leaned against the wall, taking a deep breath. He could do this. He could. He wasn't a coward, and he never backed out of a challenge, so… he could do this. Yeah.

The car with the previous two people arrived, and they looked a little shaken.

Nick swallowed hard. 

Harry smirked at him and pulled him into the car, and Nick pulled the safety bar down the moment he'd sat down, clinging to it and hoping he didn't look too scared. Harry's smirk suggested the contrary. 

"Relax, Nick," he said softly. "If you don't, I may have to find a way to get you to relax."

He smiled, and there was something about that smile that made Nick a little nervous. Or a lot. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "What do you mean?"

"Oh," Harry said, dimples appearing as he gave him an innocent smile. "I was thinking I could do your dare after all. But I think it would be much more of a challenge if I touched _you_ , rather than myself."

Nick's eyes almost rolled out of their sockets – but his only verbal response was a soft shriek because the car jerked forward as the ride began. "You're kidding!" he said when he finally found his voice, looking at where they were headed warily, rather than at Harry. 

Which was a mistake. Because the moment he wasn't looking, Harry reached over and casually unbuttoned his trousers, sliding his hand into them and rubbing him through his boxers. Nick's eyes widened comically and he let out another very embarrassing and unmanly squeak. 

"Harold!"

Harry just giggled. "What? Don't you think it'll be much more fun this way?"

Despite the fact that Nick now not only had to worry about surviving the ride, but also about people possibly seeing him with Harry's hand down his pants, he felt his body react to the firm pressure of Harry's fingers, and he hardened without even meaning to. 

"Oh," he murmured, closing his eyes when Harry slid his fingers through the slit of his boxers and wrapped warm fingers around his now erect cock. " _Oh._ "

Harry was still smiling – Nick could tell, even though he wasn't looking at him, too focused on the feel of Harry's hand on his erection, as well as the fact that their car was slowly going up. 

He licked his lips and forced himself to open his eyes, meeting Harry's when he managed to tear them off the ascent ahead of them. "Harry – Harry, love, trust me. There is nothing more exciting to me than your hand on my cock, but now is _really_ not the time for you to figure out that you need to touch me. Can we do this later? Pretty please? Because I'm afraid you're going to squeeze too hard and make my cock fall off, and that really isn't the way I want this ride to end."

Harry just smiled sweetly. "You'll be fine. I promise."

He glanced away briefly, then smiled when he met Nick's eyes again. "Oh, and Nick?"

"What?" Nick sighed, still looking at him pleadingly – hoping that even though his words seemed to have no effect on Harry, his puppy eyes might. 

Harry smiled and leaned in, brushing his lips over Nick's cheek and licking the shell of his ear before whispering, "We're going down."

Nick had about a second to process Harry's words, realize that they were no longer moving upwards and that the car was now slowly turning to the right and that there was a terrifying descent and a bloody _loop_ ahead of them. 

"Oh bloody–"

He didn't get to finish what would've been a very vulgar sentence because at that moment, their car was released and raced downwards at a speed that Nick hadn't thought possible. He again found himself making very obnoxious and embarrassing sounds – while at the same time, he moaned breathlessly when Harry's hand tightened around his cock. 

The combination of Harry's hand moving up and down on him and the fluttering in his stomach from the nearly completely free fall of the rollercoaster was the most amazing and terrifying thing Nick had ever felt. 

He barely noticed the loop and held onto the safety bar hard.

He'd been sure the first descent and loop would be the worst, but the rest of the rollercoaster was rather scary as well – but he barely noticed it. Harry's hand on his cock felt good; the way Nick had always imagined it would feel. 

Because yes, he had been lusting after Harry for quite a while. Since before they'd met in person, actually. Maybe that was something he should be ashamed of, for Harry had been only sixteen when he'd first laid eyes upon that lovely face, but he couldn't bring himself to care. It had always been a secret – or not so secret, since half the bloody country knew about his obsession with Harry Styles – fantasy of his, and he couldn't believe it was finally happening. 

On a bloody rollercoaster, of all places. 

Harry never did things halfway. 

He moaned when Harry gave his cock a nice little twist, wondering idly if that was intentional or caused by the abrupt movements of their car, and then gasped in disappointment when Harry pulled his hand out and stuffed him back into his trousers. 

"Hey!" he protested, looking at Harry, who just grinned at him. Before he could ask Harry why he'd stopped, he realized that the car was slowing down and that they were nearing the entrance area. He gasped and quickly reached down to rebutton his pants, shifting uncomfortably. He was still hard, and hated it when his cock was confined by trousers that were much too tight, even when he _wasn't_ hard. 

The car stopped and Nick didn't even want to know what they looked like right now – he was pretty sure he looked flushed and overwhelmed.

He managed to get out of the car a moment later, however, stumbling after Harry. He was glad that Harry guided him in the right direction because he seemed to have lost all sense of orientation – and his throbbing erection didn't make walking any easier. 

He was a bit confused when Harry didn't lead them outside right away – instead, he tugged Nick through a door, closing it behind them and locking it.

One quick look told Nick that they were in a bathroom, and when he finally managed to focus his eyes on Harry, he raised a brow. He honestly hadn't expected Harry to want to finish what he'd started, but judging by the way Harry was looking at him right now, he was planning on making him come. 

His cock twitched happily. 

A moment later, Nick found himself pinned against the sink and moaned when Harry got down on his knees in front of him. This was getting better and better. He closed his eyes, feeling a little dizzy when Harry tugged his trousers down and breathed on his now exposed cock. 

"Fuck," he murmured, eyes fluttering closed when Harry rubbed his cheek against his length, making a soft, appreciative sound. Nick managed to open his eyes again and stared down at Harry, shaking his head. "You're something else, Harold, honestly."

Harry just gave him a sweet smile, then made sure Nick was watching as he slowly wrapped those perfect, plump lips around his cock and started sucking so hard that his cheeks hollowed. 

Nick drew in a shaky breath and gripped the sink with one hand, the other one sliding down into Harry's hair, tugging on the curls lightly. His eyes closed of their own accord but he forced himself to keep them open, needing to see this; needing to know that this was actually happening. 

He'd dreamed of Harry getting down on his knees for him for so long; he wasn't going to miss a second of it now that it was actually happening. 

When Harry's head started bobbing back and forth on his cock, Nick knew he wasn't going to last. He'd been convinced he would come while they were still _on_ the rollercoaster, but their sudden arrival had made that impossible. But he was close already and hated that he couldn't fully savour this – but maybe Harry would want to do it again at some point. That would be great. 

He closed his eyes and moaned, trying not to be too loud – but the wickedness of Harry's mouth kind of made that impossible. He buried his fingers in Harry's curls and hissed, hips jerking forward when his orgasm was almost literally sucked out of him. He only had the time to murmur a warning, giving Harry a second to pull back before he came, hard, and all over Harry's angelic face. 

He stared down at him in awe, breathing heavily and letting out another helpless moan when Harry's tongue darted out to lick his come off his lips. 

"Bloody hell," he breathed, panting heavily as he watched Harry get up, reach for some toilet paper and wipe his face clean, and Nick's cock. Harry helped him button up, then leaned forward to give him a quick kiss. 

He smiled again, that infuriatingly innocent smile that made Nick's knees weak, his lips a little red, swollen and glistening.

God.

"So," Harry said happily. "That was fun. And I totally won that dare, didn't I?"

Nick stared at him incredulously, and shook his head, blinking. "Yeah. I suppose you did. That was… yeah. Wow."

Coherence had apparently left the building, and all he could do now was stare at Harry. 

Harry licked his lips and leaned in to kiss him – longer this time, sliding his tongue into his mouth. Nick moaned, hands coming up to grip Harry's hips and pull him flush against him. He could taste himself on Harry's tongue – and if _that_ wasn't the sexiest thing he'd ever tasted…

When Harry drew back, he was a little flushed. "We should go home now," he murmured, voice low and a little bit rough. "I know another ride you could try."

He waggled his eyebrows and smiled slowly; a smile that was definitely not innocent. Nick needed a moment to realize that Harry was definitely _not_ talking about another rollercoaster, and his still sensitive cock gave a little twitch at the realization that Harry was referring to himself. 

He was going to get to ride Harry. 

Dear Lord, this had to be the best bloody day of his entire existence, and when Harry tugged him out of the bathroom and to the exit of the park, Nick knew that this was going to be one hell of a ride.


End file.
